The Seventeen Letters That Make My Heart Ache
by BeuitifulDisgrace246
Summary: There they were. There they were just staring at me, waiting for me to follow them into the darkness. I knew he didn’t want me to go…I didn’t want to! I just…was pulled in…SasuNaru pairing R&R please!


Title: The Seventeen Letters That Make My Heart Ache

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Summary: There they were. There they were just staring at me, waiting for me to follow them into the darkness. I knew he didn't want me to go…I didn't want to! I just…was pulled in…SasuNaru pairing R&R please!

Rating: T probably won't go up

Disclaimer: BD246: I don't own Naruto do I Riku? Riku: Nope. Not at all! Buwahha. But! You do own KH II…-sigh- BD246: Oh yes I do! -wink- You might not know this…cause Riku told me this secretly…but he said that you should read and review, because he read all the planning and he thinks that it's so good, he needed to lie down after he read it! He was so amazed by it…-gets dreamy look in eyes- Riku: DON'T LISTEN TO THAT CRAZY A- BD246: Sorry…Riku's gotta go! We will be back really soon though! Heh…heh…Riku: That crazy ho- BD246: Oh, was that Santa Claus? HE'S COMING EARLY! -bangs Riku upside the head- No…really I don't own Naruto…

Authors Note: I felt like starting a new story! Again…It's a Naruto one and It's also a SasuNaru pairing! YAY! I've got some supernatural stuff mixed into here too…my own story line pretty much…like AT LEAST 15 HRS of planning was put into this to get everything lined up just so…(I even got my own evil organization…) If you took the time to click on that button, and you are now giving this story a chance…I LOVE YOU! And guess what…I'd love you even more if you reviewed! (That's just a little hint…)

**The Seventeen Letters That Make My Heart Ache **

**By: BeuitifulDisgrace246 **

**Chapter 1**

_"Get away from the darkness, no Sasuke! LISTEN TO ME!" Naruto panted heavily while his eyes darted about like he was deranged. "Sasuke, I know you've never listened before, you've never cared before…but this time it REALLY matters!" Naruto choked over his own words._

_Tears streamed down his face in an endless, flowing river of hope. Maybe Sasuke would move away from the darkness…_

_Sasuke shot Naruto a confused stare. His stare faltered however, when it so much looked like his heart forced him to lose his balance. Just then…Sasuke lost his balance and feel straight into the darkness…_

Naruto could feel his heart chopping away at his ribcage at supersonic speeds…and his eyes bolted open. Naruto cupped his hands around his blazing cheeks. His eyes still ached with the feel of the tears that had been plaguing his eyelids. All he was left with now was very raw and puffy eyes.

Naruto moved his face to stare down at his hands. It felt…so real. _Sasuke is really going to leave me like that someday, huh?_ Naruto's face formed into a rue smile. How could he think the look he had seen Sasuke give him the other day be something that he could be happy about?

Now he felt pitiful. He had the helpless urge to throw up, right onto his sheets. But changing sheets was too much trouble. And so was trying to be with Sasuke. All it would end up being was trouble. But Naruto knew that all the trouble would be gone if he could just _tell _him!

Naruto wasn't an imbecile. He knew very well that there was close to no chance of being with his cherub. He sighed and passed his fingers between his fair blonde mane. _What is the worth of my life without someone else to look upon? If he was with me, I could just turn my head to the side…and there he would be. He would be with me always…what's the point of being here…_

He took his time in looking up from his lap. Of course right? Without anything to live for…what's the point in being in a hurry? Naruto gasped in utter surprise. Right there…right there in front of his door was…

(A/N: Ha I wanted to end it there…but you know…that's just a tad bit evil…)

The scariest man that he had ever seen. He had a glowing sickle…it really was glowing. It was emitting the strangest red glow…Naruto guessed that his eyes were also that color…but he couldn't see his eyes through the deep black of his cloak.

Wisps of gray hair stuck out from the bottom of his hood, and he had on tall combat boots. It looked like his cloak had many different places for storing deadly weapons…Naruto shivered. _What the HELL is a murderer doing in my room?_

Naruto thought to himself. _Murderer + in my room…god damnit! I should have paid more attention in math class…_Naruto just stared into his eyes…well where his eyes should be. Silence ensued for five minutes…

Naruto's body snapped into attention when the mysterious man stepped forward. "Do you believe me?" The man stepped a little farther. Naruto changed his expression to a confused one. "Whaa…" Naruto showed the man that he was thoroughly baffled.

He sighed and repeated his question. "Do you believe me?" It looked like Naruto should know exactly what he was talking about…yet he didn't. "You should believe me. It's for your own good…" The man turned his back to Naruto.

"Well…what is it that I need to believe?"

"17."

And the man was gone just as fast as he had come, disappearing into a tunnel that seemed to appear from nowhere. It was purely dark; a very sinister aura surrounded it.

Naruto's body froze with a sudden cold chill that had been sent through the abyss that the man had created when he left. His mouth was also frozen to be hanging open slightly. First…a murder shows up in his room…then it speaks nonsense…then it leaves through a portal…

Haha! Ohmigod…am I high or something? There was an open sharpie marker out yesterday…wonder if I closed it…

His whole body shook brutally…and…his head and his pillow got very acquainted. He was…lost to the world of darkness…

"_Do you believe me?"_

* * *

When Naruto's head and his pillow had to leave each other, his whole body pained him with a creepy foreboding. He just couldn't shake it off of him before he had decided to get up. And it still wasn't gone when he saw the diamond swaying with his ceiling fan…

Naruto pounced on the light-switch, succeeding in turning the fan off and making the paper fall into his outstretched hands. It was a very odd symbol indeed. It was a diamond, yes. But it was separated into four parts with a kind of invisible ink; invisible in the sense that it wasn't just drawn on.

The symbol was also of a questionable material. It felt kind of slippery…and rough to the point of bruising if one were to slide it against their skin.

The way the paper was separated to make it look as if there was an X drawn over it, making four separate diamonds. In the very top diamond, there was a 3. In the one directly below the 3 to the left was a 2…and across from the two was another two. In the very bottom diamond, there was a 5.

Over the cross of the X, there was another X…only in a different color. This X was in blue instead of black. The diamond with a 3 in it was yellow, the left 2 was blue, and the right 2 was red. The very bottom 5 was a pure, pure white that shone like the water reflecting from a sunset.

"Do you believe me?" Naruto said to himself, puffing out some air in a demeaning manner. _What a nutcase…_Naruto turned the diamond over. There, the words that he couldn't get out of his head were scrawled there in calligraphy: "_Do you believe me?"_

"Do I believe what…" Naruto posed into a thinking stance. "Do I believe what, do I believe what, DO I BELIVE WHAT?" Naruto yelled, infuriated at the small diamond resting in his hands.

When the sound traveled and made it's way to the diamond, Naruto shivered. The diamond started glowing a bright white. All of the invisible ink was lighted in a beautiful display of unnatural light. Naruto had the urge to place his face over the diamond.

He rested his head onto the symbol and sighed. Gripping the material while scratching up his hands, he whispered into the foreign shape. _"I believe you."_ Naruto puffed out all of the remaining air in his lungs and it fell onto his pillow for the moment.

"I believe you."

A black-cloaked figure appeared just then, chuckling loudly to himself, and made an unsure blond boy slip out of consciousness…

_"Should I really believe you?…"_

* * *

A/N: AND THE BEGINNING IS OVER! Please tell me what you think…I have spent a VERY long time planning out all of the specifics for this story…and if people hate it…well…it would just be stupid to spend more time to type it out! Sooo please tell me if I am making the wrong decision to keep typing…I will GREATLY appreciate some honest criticism! I thank all of you readers so very much for reading! I know it's very mysterious, huh? OoO creepy! TNT Till Next Time


End file.
